


It's Snowing Outside

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birth, Cravings, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Kimi, Talks of Retirement, baby kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Seb is pregnant and Kimi can't wait to become a father until he realises that he'll have to deliver the baby because of the snow.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Paddock Baby [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	It's Snowing Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts), [PoppyTheCat23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyTheCat23/gifts), [BwOaHh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/gifts).



> Another story to the series! I apologise if I've missed anyone out of gifts! A lot of people requested this pairing and I lost track of who asked for it ngl. This takes place in 2020 and the baby is born at the start of 2021. It follows the journey of the pregnancy which leads to the birth. No one really requested how they wanted the story to go and I had already made notes to write a Simi baby fic so I went with the plan I had for that. Hope you all enjoy and please keep on requesting!

Sebastian was trying not to cry as he looked down at the test in his hand. Positive. He was pregnant. He had wanted this for so long and now he finally was getting the chance to have a baby, to be a father. He couldn’t wait to tell Kimi. It meant the world to him knowing that Kimi wanted a child as much as him. When he saw Kimi with babies or children, he knew that when the time came to have their own children, that they would be loved and grow up in the world of racing. He couldn’t wait to see whether his child would grow up to love ice cream as much as his husband or what they would be like in a racing kart. These were the types of things running through his. Suddenly, a thought came to him. How would he let Kimi know about the pregnancy? The Finn was currently out training with Mark. He knew he would eventually have to tell Kimi, considering that he probably wouldn’t be able to race for the rest of the season. Then he had a brainwave. Their anniversary was in 4 days. He could wrap the test as a present. Normally he was the most organised out of the pair in terms of Christmas and birthdays, getting presents way in advance but he hadn’t got anything for Kimi yet. It was only because he wanted to get something special for Kimi and now he could. He smiled as he imagined how Kimi would react. 

Four days later and Seb was waiting for Kimi to come to bed. They had celebrated their anniversary just the two of them and now Seb was waiting to give Kimi his final present. They didn’t usually do presents on their anniversary, just content to spend time together as a couple seeing as it fell in between the races at Spain and Monaco. Finally, after a long wait, Kimi arrived and smiled at seeing Seb cuddled in bed. He chucked off his clothes before heading into bed, lying down beside his husband. Seb smiled at him and reached into the drawer at his bedside table, pulling out Kimi’s final present.

“Here. Last one I promise.” Seb said as he handed over the gift.

Kimi frowned at him before unwrapping the present to reveal another layer of wrapping paper. He shrugged and unwrapped the layer to reveal another layer. He glared at Seb, chucking the paper in his direction, scoffing lightly when his husband giggled at him. Eventually, he ripped away the paper, sighing as he did so and frowned when he came across the test. Seb bit his lip as he kept quiet. Kimi now held the test in both hands and flipped it around to see the word positive written in the middle of it. His eyes softened and the frown was removed instantly. He turned to face Seb as he gripped onto the test.

“Are you pregnant?” He whispered.

Seb nodded softly.

Kimi looked down at the test before looking back at Seb then threw his arms around him. He couldn’t see Seb beaming into his shoulder but he didn’t need to, he could feel it. He lifted his head off from Seb’s shoulder and smiled at him.

“We’re going to be parents!”

Seb’s smiled widened as he cupped Kimi’s face in his hands. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, smiling into it when Kimi tightened his arms around him. That night, Kimi was plastered to Seb’s back as he protectively wrapped his arms around his husband’s stomach. He couldn’t wait to a parent and he was excited about the pregnancy.

One thing he wasn’t excited for was Seb’s cravings. Kimi spent half of his time in between race weekends having to keep his husband happy by waiting on him hand and foot to appeal to his greater nature and satisfy his cravings. It wasn’t just the fact that Seb would be hungry, it was the fact that when he needed food, he needed it right at the time. Seb was already stubborn enough but being pregnant was worse. Kimi really should be glad that when he got up at 3 in the morning on a day where he should be lying in that when Seb begged him for ice cream, that his husband actually ate said ice cream. Nothing would annoy him more than Seb possibly asking for ice cream then changing his mind when Kimi returned. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened yet. He also couldn’t watch Seb eat. The German didn’t like being judged when he was eating. It wasn’t the first time he had smothered pickles in peanut butter or something disgusting like that, both drivers knowing full well that he would never do something like that when he wasn’t pregnant. Seb would often catch Kimi either rolling his eyes at him or grimacing at the food he ate.

“What?”

Seb would often glare at his husband and if his hormones hadn’t been all over the place, he probably would’ve laughed at the look on his husband’s face. Kimi didn’t like upsetting Seb, especially when he was now ten times more emotional because he was pregnant. Seb had been going to races to support Kimi and would often cry during every practice session, every qualifying and every race. Kimi couldn’t wait for the birth of his child. Not just because he would be a parent but also because he wouldn’t have to witness Seb shoving peanut butter covered pickles into his mouth.

It was during their time at home in the middle of the summer break that Kimi grew more excited about the baby because he felt the bump kick. He couldn’t stop touching Seb’s stomach when they were together. It was like a protective reaction because he couldn’t be with Seb when he was driving. They were in bed, just lazing about. Seb was lying flat on his back with Kimi lying beside him, curled up on his side with a hand rubbing soothing circles on his husband’s bump.

“I think I might retire, not go back next year.” Kimi said softly.

Seb’s eyes widened. They hadn’t properly discussed Kimi retiring, Seb always refused to talk about it but unbeknownst to him, Kimi had been thinking about it a lot since Seb told him he was pregnant. He wanted to stay and look after the child. Seb had to give up racing because he was pregnant and the Finn knew he’d have to give up eventually.

“Kimi, you can’t retire. I don’t want to go to races on my own.” Seb whined.

The Finn looked up at him.

“You won’t be alone. You’ll have me and the baby by your side. Seb, I don’t want babysitters looking after our child, I want to do this properly. If I retire, you can go back to racing and I’ll look after the baby when you do.” He insisted.

Seb swallowed heavily.

“Maybe I’ll retire as well.” He murmured.

Kimi’s eyes narrowed. He would’ve laughed had Seb not looked so serious. He sighed. It was a difficult discussion to have and it was the first time that Seb had even mentioned retiring himself. 

“We have time to talk about it.” Said Kimi, gently.

Seb nodded and grabbed Kimi’s hand which was now just resting on the German’s stomach. They laid contently beside each other. It wasn’t until they felt movement from underneath their hands that the comfortable moment was disturbed. Kimi jumped up and looked down at Seb whose eyes had widened at the movement.

“Kimi-”

Another sign of movement. The baby was kicking! Kimi let go of Seb’s hand and crawled down the bed so that he was huddled over Seb’s stomach. He pulled up Seb’s t-shirt and kissed the soft skin. Seb sniffled and tears gathered in his eyes. The Finn rubbed his hands up and down Seb’s hips in comfort.

“Hello there. I’m your daddy. We can’t wait to meet you.” He whispered.

He pulled away when he heard his husband sob gently. He smiled as he crawled back up and leaned down to kiss his husband. Seb continued to cry as Kimi kissed him softly, a hand curling in the Finn’s hair. When they separated, they smiled at one another before Kimi slowly turned Seb onto his side and he settled in behind him and rested a hand on his stomach. 

It was from that moment on that Seb and Kimi would talk to the baby. They would often argue about whether the baby would first learn German or Finnish. There was nothing better than talking to the bump and receiving a kick in response, knowing there was life inside of Seb. their child. Seb found comfort knowing his child was there. In the latter half of the season, Kimi refused to have Seb travel with him to races outside of Europe as the pregnancy developed and his stomach grew bigger with more risk when travelling. It meant that Seb was left on his own. It also meant that the baby missed their daddy and kicked Seb constantly all night long. He had never been more grateful for Kimi’s love when he would hug Seb and sooth his bump without even asking. They were in this together. 

Unfortunately, the couple were in this together and on their own at the time of the birth. When January came, both Seb and Kimi were excited about the upcoming birth. Seb couldn’t wait to get the child out of his stomach whilst Kimi couldn’t wait to see their child in the newly decorated baby room that he had been working on since the end of the season. Seb was content knowing that Kimi wouldn’t be going back to racing. He wasn’t on his own. It was the early morning and Seb was currently wandering around the living room, a hand on his bump as he tried to sooth his painful stomach. He didn’t want to disturb Kimi so he left their bedroom. Normally Kimi could sleep like the dead but he could sense that Seb wasn’t sleeping which had been happening the past few months as the German’s bump had grown bigger and he couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep in. Seb watched the snow outside. It was heavy and covering the ground in more white as it had been snowing non stop for weeks now. The pains in his stomach grew and it caused him to panic. The baby couldn’t show up now. It was too early, the due date was next month and yet it seemed that the baby could be making an arrival soon. 

“Not now, please not now.” Seb pleaded softly as he paced the room.

The pain intensified quickly and Seb knew that the baby would probably be born that day. He slowly made his way over to the couch and gripped the arm of it in one hand whilst holding his bump with the other.

“Kimi!” He screamed.

He tried to control his breathing. Everything was painful as he held back tears. He heard Kimi thundering around upstairs in a panic before racing down the stairs and within no time, his husband was by his side with an anxious look on his face. The Finn grabbed a hold of Seb to try and keep him upright.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?” Kimi asked frantically.

“It hurts so much. Kimi, I think the baby is coming.” Seb murmured.

Kimi’s face drained of any colour. He looked from Seb to the window. There was no way they could leave the house. Everything was covered in snow and Kimi was worried that he could put his husband and baby at risk by driving in such weather.

“It’s snowing outside.” He muttered unhelpfully.

Seb turned to glare at the Finn.

“Yes, Kimi! Thanks for that little piece of information!” He snapped.

Kimi swallowed nervously. He went to open his mouth when Seb groaned in pain.

“Kimi, you have to call for an ambulance. I know they probably won’t come but someone has to help you.” Seb said quietly.

“What?” 

Seb looked at him seriously.

“You’re going to have to deliver the baby. We won’t make it to the hospital.” He informed.

Kimi looked as if he was going to faint. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to be enjoying their time at home right now. When the baby was due to be born, they were supposed to be going to the hospital and have doctors with midwives helping them. Kimi helped Seb onto the floor as the German decided he could no longer stand up. He was now resting with his back against the couch, holding onto his bump. Kimi stood towering over him, a hand running through his hair as he tried to calm down. He would have to deliver his own baby. He would have to help Seb through the birth. Suddenly the prospect of having a baby became a nightmare.

Seb had never heard Kimi swear so much in his life. Yes, Kimi swore here and there but this was down to the circumstances. Kimi literally swore when the operator told him it would be hours before an ambulance could get to the house as the roads were not clear. Kimi swore realising that he would have to deliver the baby with the help of the operator on the phone. He was lucky not to get a telling off from said operator who was at the receiving end of a barrage of swear words but then they were probably aware that Kimi was scared and nervous about delivering a baby, considering this was his own child and that he had never delivered a baby in his life. They got through it though. When Seb realised how nervous Kimi actually was, he calmed down enough to actually listen to Kimi and follow instructions. He tried not to break Kimi’s hand with the strong grip he had on it. When the baby cried, Seb knew that Kimi had done everything possible. He cried as he held his daughter close to his chest, wrapped in a towel. Kimi had delivered his own baby. The operator was right. It was a good few hours before an ambulance arrived. By this time, they had fed and changed the baby. She was still lying contently in her father’s arms. Kimi had held her when Seb napped. He had been exhausted from the birth, he still was but now as he held his child in his arms, he couldn’t help but think that everything was now perfect. When the paramedics and a midwife arrived, Kimi couldn’t help but be sarcastic towards them.

“You’re a little bit late unless Seb is having another baby that no one knows about.” 

Seb chuckled and told off his husband in good nature. Yes. Everything was fine now. 

Just the three of them.


End file.
